Hermione gets her first period
by MollyWeasleysSweaters
Summary: This is my first fanfiction:) I have another one of these about Ginny that should be up soon so check it out! Sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors, I'm typing on an iPad so the god damn spell check keeps changing things. And this is NOT Hermione/Fred romance, they're just friends, Fred is doing what's right:) Enjoy!


Ugh. For a week Hermione felt AWEFUL and Ron and Harry maser feel worse. Not to mention the twins kept the whole house up to the wee hours in the morning with their stupid headless hats and fireworks. She swore if she saw one more puking pastel she was going to report them to mcgonagall. It didn't help that whenever she was going to bed early harry and Ron would always make her stay up later. Not that she could go to bed early, they had so much homework tow that they were third years hermione barley had time to breath. One freezing morning hermione was shaken awake by Parvati.  
Hermione! You're going to be late!  
Thanks Parvati.  
Hermione had no idea how her mental alarm didn't go off and today she had to be woken up at 7:45! She was always up at 7 o'clock sharp, dressed and waiting for Harry and Ron in the common room by 8, what happened? Hermione jumped out of bed ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and lower abdomen. Somehow she made it down to the common room before Harry and Ron. Finally they trudged down the spiral stairs from their dormitory. They looked like they haven't slept in days.  
Harry! Ron! Are you guys ok, you look so tired!  
I was going to ask you the same thing Hermione! You look really sick! Said harry  
And we're fine, we stayed up late playing exploding snaps said Ron  
They all walked tiredly down to the great hall. The sky in the hall was a cloudy ominous dark grey today. The mood of the ceiling affected the whole hall. Blank tired faces stared at the trio as they tiredly walked in. Hermione finally had a chance to sit down when she realized she forgot her arthmancy book in the common room. Without a word she sprinted back upstairs pushing through the shooting cramps that she was too busy to notice. The fat lady opened without Hermione giving the password, she knew class started soon. She grabbed the book from her chair near the fire and ran to her first class, potions in the dungeons, on the opposite side of the school and many floors down ugh! About halfway down she ran into an unsuspecting mcgonagall.  
Hermione! Where do you thing your going at such a speed!? Watch where you're going dear,  
Hermione said all very fastened out of breath, sorry . gasp forgot pant book pant don't pant feel good pant late pant snape pant potions  
Woah slow down I will get you there on time.  
Mcgonagall ushered hermione to a tapestry taped it twice with her wand and opened it. She pushed hermione in and said good luck! Hermione rushed down a stone slide until she hit the end. With a groan she got up and realized that she had landed in the dungeons with minutes to spare. She met harry and Ron waiting outside Snapes door.  
Where'd you go hermione?  
I forgot my book she said exausted.  
She was very light headed from all the sprinting and had terrible abdomen cramps now that she thought about it. Potions passed uneventful as usual. Nevill got made fun of by Snape, Harry and Malfoy had a row. Ron screwed up his potion and Snape made hermione cry. At the end of the lesson Harry Ron and hermione were the first out of that torture chamber. They casually walked to hagrids for care of magical creatures. Harry and Ron were excitedly talking about today's lesson. Hermione felt really sick he'd didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt so tired and had bad cramps. She just wanted to go back to the common room get into pajamas and cuddle with someone by the fire. She didn't know who but it was a warm ought that got her through Hargids class out in the blizzard hat just started and Trelawnies joke of a class afterwards. The trio p descended the ladder that took them up to divination and headed towards lunch. Hermiones stomach hurt so badly she didn't even want to eat. They walked to their usual spot in the great hall at the Gryffindor table. Usually fred and George were already there but today they weren't there instead nevill was in there place and ginny was next to him. Hermione sat down and put her head on the table, she felt terrible .  
Hermione, are you ok? Asked a concerned Ginny  
Yeah just tired. Hermione lied  
She really was tired but she also had a terrible headache and felt like she was going to be sick. The smell of the food was going to make her gag. She had to leave before she vomited. Or shat herself what ever came first.  
I'll meet you in transfiguration. said hermione jumping up and running away.  
As soon as she stood up she felt a warm gush from down below. Did I pee myself she thought? She ran to moaning myrtles bathroom, she didn't want anyone hear her be sick. She rushed into the bathroom ignoring the do not enter signs and locks herself in a stall. The feeling of greeting sick was replaced with the worst cramps of her life. She pulled down her skirt and stockings and found that not only were her underwear covered in blood but her skirt and stockings were covered, good thing they were black! Hermione had no idea what to do because she had never had her period before. She cleaned it up the best she could and put her bottoms back on. She unlocked the stall but as she was walking I the sink she was blinded with pain from her lower abdomen. She fell to the ground and sobbed.  
Fred was walking to lunch after he put itching powder on the staff toilets. This was by far the best prank of the day. He was going to meet George in the great hall who had gone to get some black market goods to trade with some hufflepuffs who supposedly had firewhisky. Fred was headwind by myrtles bathroom when herd sobs coming from inside. It's just myrtle he thought. But wait these sobs sounded kind of familiar. No one usually went in there so he decided to give it a look. He entered slowly to find hermione in a ball on the floor heart he sinks. He wasn't good with crying girls so he just sat down on the floor next to her.  
She couldn't see straight it hurt so bad. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear Fred's soft footsteps enter and didn't even trailed that he had sat right next to her.  
Fred, although mischievous boisterous and fun had his mothers kindness. He scooped hermione up with surprising strength and wiped her eyes.  
What's wrong Hermy? Said fred  
She didn't want to tell him she just got her period, her first period! But he was her only option.  
I ummm got my my first ummm my first um  
Period? Asked fred  
Yeah said hermione embarrassed.  
It's ok no need to be ashamed. Said fred. Where do you want me to take you? To the common room or to pomfreys?  
Could we go to the common room but stop by pomfreys? I don't have any supplies. Asked hermione  
Sure said fred  
He carried hermione up many secret ways se didn't know and were a the infirmity surprisingly quickly. Fred set hermione outside and went in for her.  
Madam pomfrey? Said fred, I need some of those things girls use  
And what may I ask are you going to do with them mister Weasley, put them all over the school?tape them on your heads? Throw them at people?  
All very good ideas madam! but I'm getting them for my girlfriend. She's very sick and I kind of need them said fred. He knew hermione wasn't his girlfriend and she could never be. He knew about Ron's OBVIOUs feelings for her and was not about to ruin that for him. He just needed those supplies for his friend. He walked out two minutes later with pads and tampons for hermione. He scooped her up and carried her to the Gryffindor tower through a series of passageways. This again took less theme than hermione thought. I'm so glad he found me thought hermione. The reached the fat lady who gave them a sympathetic look and swung opens to the password sugar quills. Hermione went up to her dorm and quickly cleaned up and put on one of he pads fred had gotten for her. She changed into pajamas and headed slowly back to the common room. When she got back to the empty common room she found fred waiting for her in his pajamas with 2 butter beers and som chocolate frogs.  
How are you feeling? Asked fred  
Ok, I still have bad cramps though. Said hermione.  
Fred pulled a potion out of his pocket and made hermione drink it. It sent a warm sensation down her spine ridding her of pain.  
Better? asked fred  
Loads! Said hermione  
Fred sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and motioned for hermione to join. She sat down and snuggled up to him. Hermione love cuddling with fred, he was so warm and smelled like brownsugar. She wanted to lie on his arms forever. They ate chocolate frogs and drank butter beer all afternoon. Hermiones potion was starting to wear off and she winced as her cramps slowly came back. Fred slid his warm hand under her shirt send rubbed the bottom of her stomach. Hermione insisted that fred go to dinner but he instead carried her wedding style to his dormitory, where he continued to rub her cramps. She knew he was doing this as a friend but she couldn't help looking at how cute he was when he was cuddling with her. Fred took out the mauraders map(which he later gave to harry) and checked to look if any Gryffindors were coming back from dinner. A few were headed back so he picked up hermione wedding style and snuck her back into her room without causing the stairs to become a slide. He set her down in her bed and tucked her in. Kissing her on the head he said,  
If you need me I'll be here, ok?  
Thanks fred  
He left her to think about how a terrible day turned into one of her greatest.


End file.
